Morrigan
Morrigan è una Strega delle Selve, una delle innumerevoli incantatrici le cui leggende si originano nelle Selve Korcari. Viene chiamata a lasciare la sua casa per diventare un membro del gruppo del Custode. Morrigan può essere romanticamente coinvolta con un Custode maschio, e può anche insegnare la specializzazione Mutaforma. Background Morrigan è la figlia di Flemeth, la leggendaria Strega delle Selve, che ha presumibilmente dato alla luce decine di figlie e ha vissuto per secoli, anche se Morrigan è riluttante o incapace di confermare le vere origini di Flemeth. Qualunque sia la storia di Flemeth, Morrigan è stata allevata da lei isolata dalla civiltà. Flemeth ha instillato in Morrigan una sfiducia nel genere umano, vietandole categoricamente di avventurarsi negli insediamenti umani. In quanto tale, Morrigan cercò conforto tra la natura e gli animali delle Selve Korcari, di cui assunse la forma. A partire dal 9:20, mentre stava osservando un gruppo di cacciatori Avvar da lontano, Morrigan venne notata molte volte nelle città e nei villaggi vicino alle Selve Korcari; sceglieva un cittadino che attirava il suo interesse e lo riempiva di domande finché non attirava troppa attenzione o perdeva interesse.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, vol. 2, p. 83 Quando raggiunse un'età sufficiente, Morrigan assisteva occasionalmente Flemeth nell'eliminare le minacce a loro pericolose. Se i templari davano la caccia alla coppia, Morrigan giocava spesso la carta della ragazza innocente spaventata per la propria vita, mentre in realtà guidava gli uomini da sua madre, e quindi alla loro condanna. Viene lasciato implicito che il padre di Morrigan, ignoto, era probabilmente di origine Chasind.In base ad Alistair, nel momento in cui incontrano Morrigan nelle Selve Korcari in Dragon Age: Origins. Questa informazione viene sostenuta dalla storia di Flemeth di usare gli uomini Chasind per avere figli, così come nel Codice:Flemeth. Coinvolgimento Dragon Age: Origins ''Caccia alle streghe ''Dragon Age: L'Ultima Corte Dragon Age: Inquisition Relazione Le risposte iniziali di Morrigan, con un Custode maschio che sta allacciando una relazione con lei quando viene scelta sul campo o viene approcciata per dialogare, sono noiose o sarcastiche, ma eventualmente (così come gli altri) le sue risposte cambieranno con un'Approvazione maggiore, aumentando anche gli argomenti, diventando civettuola, sensuale, e persino femminile. Quando si avvia una conversazione con lei, è importante ricordare che valuta l'indipendenza e il potere al di sopra di tutto. Per progredire con successo è meglio essere d'accordo con lei nella sua filosofia della "sopravvivenza del più forte"; disdegna ogni tipo di dimostrazione da morbidi di cuore. (Detto ciò, se il Custode gioca con troppa forza la carta di "colui che disprezza l'amore", potrebbe rovinarsi la chance di intimità con lei.) Apprezza anche una mentalità aperta curiosa del suo stato di eretica e della sua educazione 'non civile'. Acquisizione epiloghi Per l'epilogo dell'anello in Origins, Morrigan deve aver dato il suo anello al Custode durante una conversazione il giorno dopo che il rituale è stato accettato. Questo può essere fatto a Denerim: durante la prima ondata di nemici della battaglia finale dentro i cancelli; una volta che la missione si aggiorna, al Custode viene chiesto di parlare con Riordan, la cui conversazione segue la selezione del party finale per lo scontro con l'Arcidemone, e una serie di addii dai propri compagni. Se il Custode non vuole che Morrigan partecipi allo scontro con l'Arcidemone, la conversazione con lei dovrà essere avviata prima di parlare con Riordan. Questo attiverà la parte dell'anello nell'epilogo. Oppure l'epilogo dell'anello può comunque attivarsi da un Custode maschio che indossa il suo anello durante la battaglia finale nonostante la rottura e il suo rifiuto del rituale. La parte difficile è come importare lo stesso personaggio in Awakening e avere alla fine di quella campagna l'epilogo base che riguarda Morrigan. Il problema con il dialogo finale di Morrigan ai cancelli di Denerim è che Morrigan invariabilmente chiuderà la relazione, che altera il suo stato di approvazione al massimo ad Amichevole. Questo indipendentemente se Morrigan viene portata con sé a combattere l'Arcidemone (e dice "...ti ricorderò sempre, amore mio") oppure no (dicendo "... vivi gloriosamente, amico mio"); in entrambi i casi, la relazione finisce con l'ultima conversazione. Il modo per aggirare questo problema è tenere lo Specchio Dorato nell'inventario (che non dovrebbe essere un problema, in quanto l'oggetto non è richiesto per avviare una relazione con Morrigan o per avanzarla). Questo dono 'ripristina' una relazione attiva con Morrigan dopo il dialogo finale (dando lo Specchio attiverà un'altra breve conversazione) per avere l' epilogo dell'anello. Va caricato l'autosalvataggio dell'Epilogo (che viene creato nel momento in cui si uccide l'Arcidemone), per poi recarsi nell'Accampamento, dare a Morrigan lo Specchio, e riallacciare la relazione (da vedere il paragrafo successivo). Dopodiché bisogna salvare manualmente e importare quel file in Awakening (questo sbloccherà una parte dell'epilogo della campagna sulla 'strega dai capelli scuri'). Da tenere a mente che (dopo aver sbloccato l'epilogo dell'anello con la conversazione finale con Morrigan come spiegato sopra) approcciare Morrigan dopo aver ucciso l'Arcidemone la porterà a chiedere se il Custode è un amico - questo confermerà che la relazione è finita con il dialogo finale ai cancelli della città. Dandole lo Specchio forzerà invece un altro dialogo, e selezionando la risposta per "la bella donna" ripristinerà la relazione. Se la relazione è recuperata, lei risponderà con una risatina o con "Cosa desideri?" anziché "Che c'è, amico mio?", e l'opzione di baciarla sarà nuovamente disponibile. Tuttavia, anziché risparmiare il regalo per ripristinare l'anticipata 'rottura', il metodo più semplice è quello di evitare ulteriori conversazioni con lei dopo il Rituale Oscuro.}} Doni Alquanto semplice, a Morrigan piacciono gli oggetti brillanti - tendenzialmente gioielli. Statistiche iniziali Morrigan inizia almeno dal livello 5. Attributi Ponderazioni degli attributi relativi all'avanzamento automatico di livello: Specializzazione Mutaforma (anche prima del livello 7) Abilità Erborista migliorato   Addestramento migliorato Incantesimi (PC) Incantesimi (PS3, Xbox360) Equipaggiamento Oggetti ristretti Tunica di Morrigan Tunica della possessione Fibbia con pietra grezza Abilità di Trama Curiosità * Nel file del personaggio di Morrigan, il suo aspetto è descritto come: "Una giovane donna slanciata, dall'aria esotica, con lunghi capelli neri e occhi grandi. Il suo corpo è relativamente magro e non forte."Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: morrigan.chr * Il nome di Morrigan proviene da un personaggio di un LARP gestito da David Gaider.David Gaider "I was thinking about Inquisition today..." * Era previsto che Morrigan avesse un accento persiano, ma l'idea fu scartata durante la fase delle audizioni.David Gaider "On voice acting" * L'attrice Kate Mulgrew, che interpreta Flemeth, madre di Morrigan, disse che "Morrigan è innocente. E' bella. E' vulnerabile.""Kate Mulgrew brings classic Greek tragedy to Dragon Age" * Morrigan non è atea nonostante il suo apparente disdegno per la Chiesa Andrastiana.David Gaider twitter * Morrigan è presente nella web comic Dragon Age di Penny Arcade, insieme a Flemeth.Penny Arcade DA:O Comic * Morrigan è una degli unici compagni (insieme a Sten) a riconoscere che il sogno creato dal demone della pigrizia non è reale. * Morrigan è una dei tre compagni che appare nel trailer Sacred Ashes. E' stata modellata a immagine e somiglianza di Victoria (aka Victorria) Johnson.[https://www.maxim.com/entertainment/exclusive-girls-dragon-age-origins "Maxim, The Girls of Dragon Age: Origins] * Dopo lo scontro nella torre di Ishal, una conversazione con Morrigan può portare Alistair a chiedere delle sue abilità culinarie. Dopo un po' di dialoghi, commenterà dicendo che conosce "quindici diversi veleni" che crescono nelle Selve Korcari. Tuttavia, Morrigan non ha nessun'abilità iniziale in Creare Veleni; al suo posto ha Erborista. * Venne proposta una scena intermedia di Morrigan (sia come amica o interesse romantico) dove è in conflitto riguardo all'Oscuro Rituale, ma venne tagliato dal gioco. Il fumetto Dragon Age: The Revelation, una collaborazione tra David Gaider e Irma Ahmed ("Aimo"), mostra uno scenario di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. * Morrigan viene nominata o accennata diverse volte in Dragon Age II: ** Durante la prima visita al Monte Spezzato nella missione La lunga strada verso casa; ** Da Alistair durante la missione Re Alistair, o se esiliato, quando si interagisce con lui nell'Impiccato; ** Da Anders, durante un dialogo sui maghi; ** Nel finale viene anche mostrata un'illustrazione di Morrigan. * Morrigan compare al fianco del Comandante Shepard di Mass Effect come personaggio cameo in MySims SkyHeroes, il sesto videogioco del franchise EA di MySims.Morrigan nella wiki di MySims Allo stesso modo, un personaggio chiamato Morrigan Hemlock può essere trovato nella wiki di The Sims 3, dall'espansione Late Night. * In Dragon Age Legends, Morrigan appare come compagna se il giocatore sblocca la "Stanza di Morrigan" (richiede due stanze di espansione) e la posiziona nel proprio castello. * Il vestito di Morrigan durante la missione Occhi malvagi e cuore malvagio in Age: Inquisition, appare molto simile all'abito con cui Leliana desiderava vestirla, in un dialogo in Dragon Age: Origins: "Velluto rosso scuro, sì... intessuto in oro... con una bella scollatura sul davanti. Non vogliamo certo nascondere le vostre bellezze." * In base a una conversazione tra Leliana e un messaggero in Dragon Age: Inquisition (se Kieran è presente nello stato del mondo), Morrigan sostiene che il suo vestito di velluto rosso fu scelto da suo figlio, Kieran, e porta Leliana ad esclamare che "quel ragazzino ha davvero gusto." Bug * Esiste un metodo attraverso cui l'Approvazione di Morrigan può essere portata a 100 subito dopo l'arrivo a Lothering. Per farlo, il Custode deve avere la Forza al di sotto di 35 e nessun'abilità di Coercizione. Altrimenti l'intimidazione ha successo e la missione progredisce, impedendo la riuscita di questa impresa. Ogni volta che il Custode tenterà di minacciare la Venerata Madre, Morrigan esprime il suo apprezzamento per l'intrattenimento. Va semplicemente scelta l'opzione della minaccia, fallire di conseguenza, terminare il dialogo, e ricominciare. Questo fa guadagnare +4 Approvazione ogni volta. * Se il Custode è in una relazione con Morrigan e le parla alla Tenuta di Arle Eamon, la sua prima risposta sarà quella che fa normalmente ad un Custode amico. Tuttavia il gioco continua a considerare che Morrigan e il Custode stanno insieme perciò questo bug non ha effetti duraturi. Nell'Xbox, PS3 e in qualche versione PC, se il Custode la bacia, lei sembra sparire, ma in realtà cambia posizione vicino al Mabari. * Se Morrigan viene cacciata via nel Castello di Redcliffe prima di parlare con Riordan su come uccidere un Arcidemone, non si troverà più dopo il discorso con Riordan, perciò non sarà possibile parlare del Rituale Oscuro con Morrigan, e sarà quindi impossibile proseguire con la missione principale. * Caccia alle Streghe potrebbe avere un bug per cui Morrigan si riferisce al Custode come se avesse rifiutato il Rituale Oscuro, anche se effettivamente è stato compiuto. In ogni caso, tutte le scelte finali saranno comunque disponibili. * Morrigan può erroneamente riferirsi ad un Custode maschio come il suo ex amante in Dragon Age: Inquisition se un Custode importato da Dragon Age: Origins non ha avuto alcuna relazione con lei. Galleria Morrigan concept art 2.jpg|Concept art SA Morrigan WB.png Morrigan-Ogre.jpg|Concept Art Inquisition art 2.jpg|Morrigan nella cover di Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1. MorriganDAI2.jpg Morrigan_Dress.jpg Morrigan HoDA.png Morrigan HoDA in game.jpg Riferimenti Siti esterni * Introduzione ai Character Kit di Dragon Age Inquisition * Guida al personaggio di Morrigan Categoria:Dragon Age: Origins Categoria:Dragon Age: Inquisition Categoria:Personaggi